


lay down

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clincally, he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay down

**Author's Note:**

> From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Beast"

Clinically, Don was dead. Charlie knows the exact number of minutes; Megan could tell him how many heart beats he skipped. Doesn’t matter.

The bullet ripped through him. A bright light—not at the end of a tunnel but right in front of his eyes like phosphorous—and pain singing louder than any chorus of angels.

His back hit the concrete, and the thought _this could be it_ hit as well.

There was time as Charlie shoved his shirt into the wound and as Megan started CPR, but really, Don only had a moment. A moment for the answer— _no_.


End file.
